Paradise
by emiliesimagination
Summary: 2x05 Coldplay starts to play in the background and Noora overcomes her hesitations, basically what happened right after the episode, I might continue this - originally posted to ao3


«Was that all?» As indicated by William's raised eyebrows and receding steps it was a rhetorical question.

«No»

He narrowed his eyes and the slight shake of his head conveyed his annoyance well enough. This was no game, it had never been that to her. Every mean word she had found for him a minute ago, they hadn't been her rubbing in her victory; though his slumped shoulders and crooked posture certainly marked defeat.

William didn't understand and her own confusion made it hard to find the right words to explain. The pained expression when she had looked straight into his eyes and denied her feelings almost made her regret her words. She hadn't meant to hurt him, certainly hadn't anticipated him pushing past her and out of the party.

His eyebrows still raised, William was expecting more insults to be hurled his way. Noora huffed, unsure if she should apologize. But what for exactly, had it been a lie, or was it the way she had said it?

Did he deserve an apology, after all the shit he had pulled? William was still the egoistic and straight up mean Willhelm who had swept away every last piece of Vilde's broken dignity in the schoolyard not too long ago. She was still Noora, strong and independent, in no need of a man and especially not a boy like William.

She nipped at her bottom lip and contemplated her dilemma. William certainly didn't fit her vision of a future boyfriend or even casual acquaintance. But it was hard to deny the sparks in her chest every time his smirking face appeared infant of her, or how it had gotten harder and harder to repress a smile when he would charm her in the most cliche ways possible.

She didn't like him, she couldn't. The still working part of her brain told her to go back to the party and make sure drunk Eva found her way to a save bed tonight. There were a thousand reasons she should leave him out here, turn and never look back.

But she didn't want to leave him and the the fog inside her head made it hard to remember all lines she had promised herself never to cross. Her feet set into motion and before Noora could contemplate her situation any further she found herself within touching distance of a boy she could never like.

The questioning look on William's face was wiped away by surprise when she pulled herself closer by the hem of his hoodie. Though he certainly hadn't anticipated the kiss, his lips almost instantly relaxed against hers and her mind burst into sparks. His touch was warm and welcomed her indulgence further. The first few movement had been tentative and careful, but both became greedier by the second and the pressure grew. The soft caress of his tongue made her sigh whenever they pulled apart for air and she felt his lips turn into a smile against hers.

They drew back and the tension became obsolete when William's smile spread wider and Noora bit her lip, not minding the carefree laughter escaping her. She hadn't noticed his hands, now gently resting on her hips to draw her body closer to his. Her arms were wound around his neck and her body melted into his taller figure.

Fuck, this was never meant to feel so good.

The earthy note of his cologne sparked memories her of the impressive pine trees that had shaded her parents' back yard and seemingly endless camping trips in the thick woods as a small child. William felt more familiar than he should and it made regretting what she had just done close to impossible.

Noora would have reached for his hair if it wasn't shielded by the thick fabric of his penetrator hoodie. The way it never fell right and how one stubborn lock always half hid away his eyes whenever he had focused his attention on her previously. She took a mental note to try fix it for him herself; it was too intriguing for the perfectionist inside her to ignore.

When she met his eyes the lust took soared, the hunger to taste more. Noora hadn't kissed anyone in what felt like years and the need to feel this close again, now that she had experienced the bliss first hand, was too tempting too resist.

William was warm and his touch made her feel safer than she would have ever deemed possible. His kisses moved from her lips to her cheeks and down to the parts of her neck he could reach. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations his touch sparked in her body.

His hands gently massaged the small of her back and after a last taste of his lips, Noora drew away, not minding the obvious bliss spreading across her face.

«Fuck» William mumbled against her skin and goosebumps spread across her arms.

She bit her lip and the rough fabric of his jacket rubbed against her skin when she turned her head to hide her flushed cheeks. This should feel wrong, very very wrong but even if she tried, she couldn't hide her joy.

Her body betrayed her. Beneath her ribcage her heart had accelerated at the first touch and had remained at a steady pace since. The heat had spread though her whole body like a drop of warm honey trickling down the throat, sweet and irresistible.

Their respective layers of clothing kept the skin-to-skin contact to a very minimum and she found herself reaching for his neck, pulling his hood down to indulge in his hair. Every touch burned like fire when she knotted her fingers through the lush strands and drew his face closer to hers. His nose traced the outlines of hers and his pupils were almost completely dilated when their gazes met. She found herself staring as she took in long lashes and the heavy brown colour before finding his lips again.

She could still taste the traces of beer and unconsciously found herself wondering what hot coco might taste like on his lips. She sighed at the notion and his lips tugged upwards in response. When she leaned back his smile didn't hold the slightest trace of a smirk.

Inevitably the heat rushed to her cheeks and she buried her face against the warm skin of his neck. His arms reaffirmed the grip around her back, pressing her closer and her body yielded into his.

Neither spoke, both afraid to break the spell. The only constants were the water hissing under the bridge and his steady breath in her ear. This was easy, no thinking or over contemplating, no right or wrong, only them. They would have to let go eventually and dreading the moment she reached for the hem of his hoodie, forcing the fabric and William closer.

A distant scream or maybe drunken laugh - it was hard to tell - snapped her back into reality. She silently cursed the person but it was too late and the switch, calling her rational mind back into action, had already been flicked. Judging by the startled look on William's face when she glanced up, he was thinking something similar.

Whoever had caused the disruption was gone and she felt her throat clench when her eyes searched the bridge for any bystanders. All the reasons why she had previously deemed this a bad idea overpowered her and she stumbled backwards.

Stupid, so stupid, what if someone had seen them. Anyone could have come onto the bridge looking for a breath of air or a smoke. Her mouth went dry and Noora swallowed but the panic refused to clear from her body.

She had betrayed her friends, her own principles and the tears grew in her eyes.

«Hey» William reached for her shoulder «Are you okay?»

Startled, Noora spun around and the panic in her eyes immediately registered on his face. The sheepish grin was gone in a second and replaced with a more serious and genuinely concerned expression.

«Noora?» he sounded scared.

Taking notice of the safe distance she had put between them, she crossed her arms before her chest and pursed her lips.

«I just, I can't …» she swallowed again and the tension curled her fingers into fists.

«Hey, don't worry, there is no one here. If you want we can go somewhere more private. My car is around that corner.» William nodded his head towards the side of the bridge they had both come from.

Noora nodded but remained a few steps away from him.

There was a shy, almost childlike look in his eyes when he gave her a small reassuring smile and hesitantly reached for her hand. She forced herself to relax when his fingers curled around hers and pulled her body closer to his. The smell of cheap cigarettes and alcohol lingered on his jacked and thought she would have normally found it appalling she didn't mind it now.

The walk wasn't far but the silence became heavier with every step. There was so much unsaid, so many things she wanted to tell him, explain and ask. She still hadn't apologized and the weight of what had just happened between them made it hard to find the right words.

They continued their walk in silence and her hand tightened ever so slightly around his.

«I'm sorry about what I said before.» Noora blurted out.

«Hmm» he didn't stop but slowed his steps to find her eyes. «What part exactly?»

«I didn't really mean it. I mean I did but I wanted to…» she stumbled across her own words.

Fuck, this was hard, new territory and all the lines she had sworn herself never to cross now lay far behind her. No matter how good her body felt next to his, she couldn't let herself forget who William was and exactly why it was foolish to trust him.

«So you not liking me, that was a lie?» it wasn't just the hopeful undertone, his whole voice was more serious. When before it had been a thrilling game, his smirk against hers and always a smart reply locked and loaded on his lips, this was different. There was no smirk now and his eyes were full of sincerity. Did he mean it?

«Would you like it to be?» any taunt was gone from her voice.

«Yes" his hand tucked at her hip and the warmth spreading across her cheeks could have easily been attributed to the freezing night.

«Good to know.» her tongue darted across her lips and she could almost telepathically see William's raised eyebrows even before looking up.

«So your not gonna answer my question?»

«You're still Willhelm Magnusson, the biggest asshole I've ever met.» her giggles broke the tension. She was unable to contain her humor especially when he huffed at the mention of real name. «And people don't change.» she added a smirk for good measure.

Noora certainly didn't believe that, but she wouldn't make this too easy for him.

William let out a more amused than hurt chuckle in response and instead of answering, fished the keys from his pocket to unlock the Porsche.

The following moments of silence it took him to come up with a worthy reply, proofed she had caught him in a moment of weakness.

«So that wasn't a no?» the grin on his face widened at her eye roll.

She raised her eyebrows at him and somehow the playful push against his shoulder resulted in her being gently forced between William and his car. It was his turn to tuck an escaped lock of blond hair behind her ear and her own hands reached for his torso.

The carefree banter from seconds ago was gone, as was his triumphant smirk. His eyes were shy and the usual persistent piece of his hair escaped its place behind his ear. This wasn't just all fun and games anymore and when Noora reached out to fix his hair for him the reaction her touch elicited made her breath stall.

She felt his eyes, as they studied her face, every feature as if he was looking at her for the first time. This side of him was so unaccustomed to her, Noora had trouble deciphering what was transpiring behind his dark eyes. If she hadn't assumed to have know him so well, she might have thought the hesitation and care with which he traced his thumb along her jaw line was fear and uncertainty. He was so careful, as if he expected her to shove him away any second now, that he had crossed a line, entered territory he wasn't supposed to be in.

Maybe he wasn't but the warmth spreading on her skin when the cub of his thumb reached the corner of her slightly parted lips made her insides flutter in anticipation. Noora smiled and as if that was the sign he had been waiting for, William brought his face to hers and kissed her. Gentler this time, without any of the force or rush from before. They took their time and every movement of his lips and tongue made her forget her doubts. Her finger found the nape of his neck and dove into his hair. For every tug he sighed against her lips and she felt her last counter arguments melt away.

Every fiber of her body seemed tuned toward his and when they parted she saw her own bliss reflected in William's eyes. Covered in red smudges his mouth curved into a smile and Noora had to bite back a giggle when she wiped his lips clean of her lipstick with using thumb.

He pulled the car door open for her and slipped into the driver seat next to her. The leather interior was cold and smooth when she relaxed against the headrest, a content smile blossoming on her swollen and lipstick-less lips.

«Where are we going?»

«My apartment is empty» William shook his head, probably in an effort to remove the always persisting strand from his eyes, non the less still beaming at her expectantly.

«Hmm» she mumbled and tucked her head between her shoulders when William responded with an amused grin.

«What?» he raised his left brow.

«It's just, aren't we doing this all wrong? Shouldn't we go on a date or something before you take me home?» Noora pressed her lips together to hide her smile.

He shrugged «I can make you hot coco, that counts.»

«Okay» she bit her lips and he chuckled in amusement.

It wasn't like there was any point in fighting this. She had already been to his apartment, hell she had already slept in his bed.

«I've stocked up on coco powder since last time.» he threw her one last smug look before turning the key.

«Okay» she made sure to emphasize the last syllable and slumped deeper into the seat, her eyes closed and a content smile on her lips when the engine kicked into action under her.

She liked him.

He was a fuckboy and maybe the biggest douchbag she had ever encountered but somehow the universe had seen it fit to make her heart pound faster every time she felt his smile.

For all the negative qualities she had jotted down on her mental list for all things Wilhelm Magnusson, Noora couldn't deny that the attraction was mutual. Had it been the thrill of outsmarting him or the uncontrollable response of her body to his? She was only certain that she had allowed him closer than almost any boy before, exactly what made him dangerous.

Dangerous and enticing, the first taste had been too delicious to deny herself at least one more try; the hot coco he had served her last time had been sweet with just the right amount of bitterness.

Of course she was only going for the hot coco.


End file.
